The advancement of interne and mobile technologies has enabled the adoption of remote video surveillance by users. Users can now monitor an area under video surveillance using a website or a mobile application. Such websites or mobile apps typically allow a user to view live video and/or saved video recordings, but otherwise provide little or no additional information regarding the videos. Furthermore, the user interfaces for viewing these live videos or saved video recordings occupy large amounts of display space and have a user control flow that is poor at maintaining context for the user. Thus, more efficient, informative, and user-friendly presentations of live and saved video surveillance are needed.